


Love and Hate

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After something traumatic happens Caroline takes out her anger where she figures it is best deserved unaware of her own underlying emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hate

"You know I'm here," Klaus said finally.

"Go away," she responded from her bed, voice empty of emotion.

He paused, debating on his next words carefully. "I would, but it doesn't exactly seem right that you're here by yourself."

She sat up in bed quickly, glaring at him as he stood there leaning back against her wall relaxed. She gave in to her hate for him, because he was just that easy to hate. "Don't stand there and pretend you want to help me. This is your fault!" His eyes darkened and in true Klaus fashion she knew he would refuse to see the truth. "Don't you see that? Katherine, me becomng a vampire, Elena's parents, my father, Tyler, it's all been a result of you coming here. You and your stupid curse and your stupid hybrids. I have more reason to hate you then anyone in my life!" She screamed, tears of anger and anguish trailing down her cheeks. It didn't matter that she was crying in front of him, that she was screaming in front of the most deadliest vampire in the world.

"I'm well aware of your feelings about what I've done," he responded calmly, even if his voice was a little tight with the effort to control himself.

"They're not feelings! You're horrible! You bring pain and death wherever you go! You're like a plague! You destroy everything in your path without any concern for life or value, the people that it will effect, the good or the bad."

"Is this what you want?" He asked and stood up from where he leaned against the wall. "Considering your opinion on how evil I am I'd think you would be more careful when insulting me."

"Careful?" She laughed without humor then immediately turned angry. "I don't care!" She screamed, not even aware that her eyes had started to blacken and the veins around her face swelled with the force of her verbal explosion. "Kill me if you want. You've ruined my life!"

Klaus clamped down on his temper before he snapped, doing his best to regain the control he usually only afforded Caroline. If he let go, lashed out at her for her words, he'd regret it. Instead he tried to focus on the real issue at hand, her issue. He cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned back again. "Now you're just being a melodramatic teenager." Klaus was prepared as her fangs dropped and her eyes finished the changed. She hissed in anger and launched herself at him. He was prepared for her attack, but didn't stop her as she grasped his neck, squeezing.

Caroline didn't care that his hybrid eyes stared out at her, that his fangs, sharper, and more dangerous then her own had dropped. Anger fueled her foolish desires to cause him pain.

Slowly, he reached his hands up and grasped her wrists firmly. As he pulled them down she was forced to release his neck, unable to fight his strength. He held them to his chest, ignoring her struggles. She hissed, and growled, animalistic and wild, and he restrained his own desire to lash out at to what instincts told him was a weaker being. Caroline wasn't stupid, she'd never stage such a foolish attack on someone or something so obviously stronger then her. "You have every reason in the world to hate me, I know that." She stopped fighting him, instead glaring at him, anger in her black eyes. "And I may not be sorry for things that I did, but I'm sorry they've hurt you."

"I don't care," she growled. "You don't get to apologize!"

"Probably not," he lowered his head. "But I need to try."

"Just leave me alone. Just go. I don't want you."

"I can't to that," he said gently. She yanked at her wrist again, but he held tight. "No matter how much you hate me."

"Just let me go," Caroline softer this time, eyes watering with tears again, tears that this time she wanted to control, but couldn't. She tried again to pull her hands from his again, but this time her attempt was weak.

"I didn't do this. I wasn't connected in anyway with your mother being hurt," he said softly. "And I'll fix it for you if you want me to. I'll find who did it."

"Just stop," Caroline cried and shook her head, yanking slightly on her wrists and shaking her head, "stop, I can't, I can't-." The fight, the hate, it had all left her, leaving Caroline with only sadness and pain. She tried to fight the sob that threatened to escape, but it was impossible, and she bowed her head, needing to hide her tears from him. The last thing she wanted was Klaus to see her losing the fight, giving in to her pain and breaking down in front of him. You weren't supposed to show weakness to the bad guy, never.

Slowly, he released one wrist and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, when she didn't fight him he did the same with the other and pulled her against his chest. It was a weird feeling. Liking her, caring for her was one thing, but to have that person pressed against you, broken and in pieces was another. Klaus despised how much it tore at him. It made him feel weak, and he couldn't help but remember why he distrusted love. Caroline had the right idea, pushing him away, but he was to stupid to take advantage of it.

"I hate you," Caroline cried against his chest, clinging to the t-shirt he wore.

Klaus slid an arm down her back, splaying his hand against it. "A fact I'm well aware of."

* * *

Caroline woke some time later, blinking in the darkness. Her vision was slightly poorer then usual, worn out and needing blood, her vampire body wasn't performing as well as it should have. Of course, there wasn't much she really needed to worry about seeing, the most dangerous thing she should have been watching for was laying next to her. Her cheek was resting on his chest. "One day they'll be gone," she whispered to tired and cried out to even be upset about the ugly truth. He didn't respond, but she knew he heard her. "My mom, Matt, Bonnie. Elena maybe. Or she'll be a vampire, always stuck in the Salvatore love triangle for eternity."

"The other side of the world wouldn't be far enough to escape that," Klaus commented in disgust. "Or if we're lucky they'll be another doppelgänger in a few hundred years to appease one of them, and my need for hybrids."

Caroline smiled to herself regardless of the situation. "I can't stay here forever," she said finally. He didn't answer, but she knew he agreed. "Where should I go?"

Klaus didn't sigh, he wasn't human. Instead he only stared at the top of her head. "I've visited many places for a variety of reasons. Art, weather, architecture, history, language...What do you want?"

She sighed, and closed her eyes, wanting to ignore the fact that she was talking with Klaus civilly. "I have no idea."

"Then close your eyes, point to a place and go. You'll see them all eventually." He felt her fingers move, tips taping against his chest. He always felt everything she did.

Caroline laughed, almost weakly. "Yea, we'll see."

Her response was vague, but Klaus could tell there was doubt there. "I told you I'd take you."

Caroline lifted her head, looking at him. Her mind flashed to that moment when he had first offered. It seemed so long ago, maybe only a year though. A lot had happened in that time. A lot had happened to everyone. It didn't mean everything was different. He was still Klaus, kind of. And she was still Caroline Forbes, pretty much. But lines had been blurred and she was just so tired, lost and she was pretty sure her brain wasn't fully working either. She didn't care if her outlook had changed, if she was desperate or lonely. Something clicked, whatever it was, and she pushed herself up slightly, dragging herself up his body, and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his while gripping his shoulder for support.

Klaus only stared at her as she leaned in, refusing to react because it was impossible that she was about to do what she appeared to be doing. Then her lips were against his for the briefest second and then she pulled away, just slightly, their lips still touching. Klaus paused for only a moment then leaned in. Reluctant to release her he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him. She whimpered into his mouth and he was gone, prying her lips apart gently, grasping her waist and clenching her hair in his fist, being as careful as possible not to pull it. Her tongue met his, and she didn't pull away, kissing him back slowly. As always, he was aware of Caroline. The way her hand gripped his shoulder, her body lay across his chest, the strands of blond hair that touched his face. She released a shuddered breath into his mouth, and it wasn't until he felt wetness on his cheeks that he knew what was happening. Pulling back, he looked into her face, noting her swollen lips, hooded eyes and the silent tears running down her cheeks. He sighed, even though it wasn't necessary.

"I'm fine," she whispered, but she knew they both realized it was a lie. His head settled back, and she watched him, curious at his reaction despite everything that had happened. Kissing Klaus had never been something she had ever considered willingly doing. When she should have been damning herself for her actions she only watched him, marveling at the fact that they had kissed and then moments later that was it, it was over. He'd taken one look at her and pulled away. It wasn't that he didn't want her, Caroline knew that he did. She hated seeing new sides to Klaus though, sides that she couldn't help but appreciate.

"Go to sleep love," he whispered, aware of the slight compulsion in his voice. With his hand on her head he guided her to settle it over his chest. She didn't fight him, relaxing against his body, and soon she was sleeping, still as death. He'd lay there, dwelling on what would happen, knowing it wouldn't happen again when she woke up, or even the next day. Unfortunately, he knew it was the wrong time. Klaus wasn't expecting much from her, not yet. Now he knew though, he knew that he mattered to her somehow. For someone who would live forever, that was just the beginning.

  



End file.
